


The Angel and the Hunters

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Castiel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester and Bobby Singer are on another hunt. In an abandoned cabin in the woods of Montana they find a child chained to a bed and barley alive. Years later the child has grown up and helps in everyway she can to protect John's children Dean and Sam. (FemCas, Kid Dean, Kid Sam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The Angel and the Hunters (Supernatural Story)

Prologue Part One 

John Winchester looked over Bobby Singer's shoulder at the World News newspaper. 

The headlines read “Unnatural Deaths in Plains, Montana.”

The article went on to explain the details of the investigation the police there were doing.

Bobby grinned up at John. “This sounds like a hunt right up our alley, don't it?” he asked.

It had been a slow two weeks with no hunts for the two to take care of. 

They had become so restless that Mary, John's wife had told them to find something to do to get them out of her hair for a while.

So, they were in the bunker looking over the world news.

“The victims were mangled. It's werewolves, maybe.” John replied, though he wasn't entirely sure.

“Not far. A day or two drive at the most. Want to go?” Bobby asked, already knowing his hunter partner's answer.

“Sure. Let us stop at my house so I can grab some clothes and tell Mary.” John said.

“Fine. Get the truck started. I'll grab my bag.” Bobby replied.

While John went to start the truck and go over the supplies they had and stock up on the ones they didn't, Bobby went and packed a small back with all the necessaries he needed, including money they may need on the trip.

Once at the Winchester home John walked into the house and called out to Mary.

“What is it, dear?” Mary asked as she came to the living room. She held their almost one year old son, Dean in her arms. 

“Bobby and I found a hunt in Plains, Montana. We're going to dispose of what seems like werewolves. We'll be gone for probably a week, Mary. Maybe two weeks depending on how strong they are and if we can find them.” John told his wife.

“Okay. Just be careful. I don't want you two hurt again.” Mary said.

John quickly packed his own bag and left the house after giving a final farewell to Mary. 

He hopped in the truck and Bobby and him drove off to Plains, Montana. 

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

Thirty five hours later John Winchester and Bobby Singer drove past the 'Welcome to Plains, Montana' sign. 

It had taken longer than expected because the truck broke down, luckily Bobby, the great mechanic, was able to fix it after getting the parts.

Since it was dark by the time they got there they checked into a hotel and slept for the night.

First thing in the morning they got what information they could from the Plains Police Department, the people who were involved on the case of murders. 

With fake FBI identities they were able to hear more detailed descriptions of what happened to the people who were killed. 

Apparently, there were claw shape marks on the victims bodies. The marks were deep and long. 

So far there had been five murders. They all had the same marks on them. 

John and Bobby then split up to ask the locals about what had happened.

They didn't learn much from them though as they all seemed to not care or didn't want to talk to strangers.

The two hunters finally gave up around two o'clock that afternoon.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

Bobby sat down heavily in the driver's seat of the truck. John settled in as well.

“Well, I'm starving. How about we find something to eat?” Bobby asked John.

John nodded. He was hungry too.

They found a quiet diner and sat down to read the menu.

Once their order was taken they looked at each other.

“So, what do you take of the situation?” John asked.

“Not much to go on. The murders were all done in different places in town.” Bobby said.

Suddenly the bell on the diner door chimed and an old man in a large coat and hat walked in. 

They then noticed that there were no other customers beside the two hunters and the man that had walked in.

All of a sudden the man was walking over to them.

“Excuse me, could I talk to you?” the man asked.

John looked at Bobby before saying, “Sure.” 

The man pulled up a chair from the table beside them and sat down.

“I hear that you to have been asking about those people who were killed. I don't know if this will help but I've been noticing something strange happening in the woods.” the man said.

“What strange things?” John inquired, leaning forward.

“Well, I've been hearing screams in the woods in the west end of the town. Terrible screams. Like someone is being tortured.” the man finished.

“Hmm. Thank you. It may help.” Bobby said gruffly. 

The old man just nodded before leaving the diner.

Bobby and John looked at each other. 

“Want to go check it out before dark?” Bobby asked.

“Sure. I don't like the sound of what he said. I wonder what could be making those noises.” John said. _'Definitely, since he said the noises sounded like someone was being tortured. The man could have exaggerated though. Fear makes people think the situation is worse than it is.” he thought._

They didn't know they were in for a shock of their lives.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Bobby and John drove up an old but well used road into the forest. As they drove the woods got darker and darker giving off an spooky feeling.

“They people said that no one traveled into this part of the forest anymore. This road has been used many times. Why would someone be going down here if this place scares people?” Bobby asked.

Twenty five minutes later a cabin came into view. It looked run down and abandoned, but the two hunters knew better than that.

The truck slowed to a stop and John killed the engine.

John and Bobby got out of the truck, holding their guns at the ready. 

They searched the grounds quietly.

About five minutes later they regrouped.

“Did you see any large paw prints over there?” Bobby asked. John nodded.

“I've never seen a creature around here with paws as big as that.” John replied. “I wonder what made them.”

“Let's look inside.” Bobby said as began walking toward the cabin.

Bobby opened the door and went in followed by John. 

The inside was barely furnished. There was a chair and a table. In the kitchen there was a table set.

The two hunters split up and checked the rooms to find them completely empty. 

They meet each other in the front room.

“There a basement. You can get to it from the outside.” John told Bobby. “Let's go check it out.”

“Okay.” 

They walked back outside to a door slanted against the house. Bobby pulled the door open. They slowly ventured down into the basement.

John turned his flashlight on and waved it across the room. 

A chair was lit up as they walked further. Then they could see a bed.

“What's a bed doing down in a basement like this?” John asked aloud.

They walked up to the bed and John shined the light over it.

There was something hiding under the sheets.

Bobby and John looked at each other before John pulled the covers back.

The two men gasped at the sight that met their eyes.

A little girl was curl up in as much of a fetal position as she could on the bed. She had shoulder length raven hair and very pale skin. Her wrists and ankles were chained to the posts on the bed. 

John reached forward and touch her neck were her pulse point was. 

“Bobby, she's still alive. We need to get her out of here, before whoever did this to her comes back.” John choked out. 

Bobby nodded and went to pick the locks on the chains. They each opened with a sharp click.

Bobby gently slipped the shackles from her ankles and wrists. There were dark purple and black bruises on them. 

John looked at Bobby in shock. “Who would do this?”

John put his gun in the back of his pants and handed Bobby his flashlight. He then gingerly picked up the little girl and held her. They were soon on their way to the truck.

“Where are you taking her? She doesn't belong to you.” a voice behind them sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long.  
> Thank you all for sticking with me.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Only one more chapter to go and I'm done.  
> Please leave a review.

Chapter Two

“Where are you taking her? She doesn't belong to you.” a voice behind them sneered.

John Winchester and Bobby Singer spun around to face the owner of the voice.

It was a man with short dark hair, dark eyes, and stubble on his face. His eyes were narrowed and lips pulled back in a snarl.

“Are you the one that had her chained up like that?” Bobby asked, angrily. He now held his gun in his hand.

The man smiled, mockingly and replied, “Yes. She belongs to me. Now, put that gun away and give her back.”

“Who are you?” John asked. He tightened his grip on the child in his arms.

“Persistent, aren’t we? My name is Crowley.” the man said.

“Crowley? Last or first name?” Bobby asked sarcastically.

Crowley growled. “Just give me the child stupid hunters. If you don't I'll tear you apart.”

“She ain't going with you. You're the one that hurt her in the first place. You'll just hurt her even more until you kill the girl.” John said.

“I tried to be nice to you but now it seems like I have to force you to give her to me.” Crowley snarled. Suddenly the sky grew darker and a streak of lightning hit the ground between the trio.

A hell hound stood in its wake. It snarled as drool dripped from it fangs.

“Great!” the two hunters growled.

“John, get her out of here. I'll try to hold this thing off for a while.” Bobby said.

John nodded and ran off with the girl.

The hell hound started to run after John but Bobby shot off a round at the beast. It turned to Bobby and growled and lunged.

Bobby managed to wrestle the beast off of him. He pulled out his bag of salt and threw it at the beast open.

The hound growled in slight pain and backed up a bit.

Bobby ran then.

John placed the girl in the truck and quickly grabbed his rifle. He saw Bobby and not far behind him was the hell hound.

John aimed and shot the creature. It didn't faze it.

“John create a ring of salt and burn the beast.” Bobby yelled.

John got to work in record time.

As Bobby got to the truck the hell hound was caught in the ring of salt.

It struggled to find a way out. It was trapped. John and Bobby threw holy water on it and set fire to it. They watched it burn.

John looked around. “That guy's gone. Did you see where he went?”

Bobby shook his head. “No, I was too busy fighting that thing.”

“Let's go find us a hotel. I'm beat.” John said as the loaded up into the truck. John held the little girl in his arms. “We can clean her wounds while we're at it.”

Bobby nodded and drove off.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Two hours later the two hunters had stopped at a motel and got a room and food to eat.

They had laid the girl on one of the two beds and tried to clean her up.

Each new wound they uncovered angered them. How could someone treat a girl so inhumanely?

Once satisfied they had done all they could they covered her up and left her to rest and wake up. Hopefully she would.

Soon after that John fell asleep on the couch and Bobby on the other bed.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Soft whimpers of pain woke the two hunters up early the next morning.

John sat down beside the girl and gently ran a hand through her dirty dark brown almost black hair. She continued to whimper.

A harsh cough woke her up from her sleep.

John and Bobby watched a dull blue eyes opened. They were glazed over as she let out one more noise of pain.

John shushed her gently and continued to stroke her head. Her forehead was warm. She was running a fever.

“She's running a fever.” John whispered.

The girl's eyes cleared slightly and she looked at John and Bobby confused. Her confusion soon turned into fear and she tried to move.

“Easy, child. We're not going to hurt you. You're injured pretty bad so you need to stay still. You're running a fever as well.” John said.

The girl gulped and asked, “W...who are...y...you?” Her voice was weak from the lack of use or from screaming so much.

“My name's Bobby Singer and this is my partner John Winchester.” Bobby answered.

“What's your name?” John asked.

“C...Castiel.” she replied.

“Castiel then. I'll get you some water then I want you to rest. You're sick and your body need to heal.” John said.

The girl, Castiel nodded quietly. She gratefully drank the water that was given to her and then went back to sleep.

“At least we know her name. But why would a creature of the darkness want a child? That is something I don't understand.” John said.

“We'll find out when she is better. Like you said she needs to rest.” Bobby replied.

“If she wants she can come back with us.” John said.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Castiel didn't wake up until that evening.

John had found some broth at a store and heated it up for her to sip on. She needed something on her stomach.

Castiel had accepted it all gratefully.

Once she was done she smiled softly and said, “Thank you.”

John and Bobby couldn't help but smile back at her.

“Castiel, can we ask you a few things?” Bobby asked.

Castiel nodded.

“Okay, what did that man Crowley who held you captive want with you?” John asked.

“Crowley owns me... He found me at, this warehouse... He's a creature of the dark, evil...” Castiel replied.

“But why, you're human.” Bobby asked.

“No, I'm not. I'm an Angel.” Castiel said.

“Wait! You're an Angel?” John and Bobby chorused.

Castiel nodded softly. “Yes, I am.”

“Now we know why he had her.” Bobby said.

“Castiel, do you have powers?” John asked.

The small ten year old nodded. “I don't use them because of Crowley.”

“Castiel, would you want to stay with us?” Bobby asked.

“Could I? You're the first nice people I've ever met.” said Castiel.

“Yes, you can.” replied John.

“Thank you.” she whispered.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

A week later Castiel was in fresh cloths at the bunker. She was living there with Bobby at the moment.

Castiel was shy and easily scared of things definitely if Bobby got mad at something. At night she would have nightmares.

 

That one day Bobby stood beside the dark brown haired and bright blue eyed girl. He held a rifle in his arms showing Castiel how to use it.

She paid rapt attention to him.

John smiled as he walked over to them. “Hey.”

“Hey, John.” Bobby replied.

“Hello, John.” Castiel greeted with a smile.

John ruffled her long hair.

He continued to watch Bobby's gun lessons until the clouds turned dark.

It wasn't supposed to rain.

“He's here.” the dark brown haired girl whimpered.

“Well, well, well. What a naughty girl you are Castiel. You should be good and come to me. I won't hurt, much.” Crowley's voice said as he appeared before them.

Castiel trembled in fear of the man.

Bobby brought his gun up and aimed it at the man. “Don't come closer or I'll shoot your head off.”

“Your gun can't harm me.” the man said. Crowley moved to grab the gun from Bobby but that was his mistake.

John grabbed another rifle off the ground and pulled the trigger at the same time as Bobby.

Crowley screamed and disintegrated.

“Fool. These guns were man to carry holy water in the bullet and explode on target.” Bobby growled.

Castiel looked at the two men who had just saved her once again.

She suddenly started to cry. Both men tried to comfort her.

“Is he really dead?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. He is. No need to worry anymore.” John said.

They were quiet for a while until Castiel looked up at them.

“Can you... teach me how to be a... hunter? I want to repay you both for saving me.” Castiel said, her mind set on it.

The other men looked at each other. She would be a great asset to the hunter team.

“Sure. We'll teach you.” they said.

“Thank you.” she replied.

She would help protect Bobby and John and his kids for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

One Year Later

Castiel had recovered from her wounds and gotten physically better. She didn't use her powers or wings a lot but the two hunters were hoping to help her through it.

Glass shattered as wings knocked over a bottle of beer.

Just a year ago they had been smaller but they were certainly growing now. They framed Castiel's small body.

Bobby grumbled once again.

“Cas, be careful with your wings. You're knocking things over.” Bobby told the girl.

Castiel backed up slightly terrified. “I'm sorry. I won't pull them out again.” She quickly hid her wings as she cowered  
Bobby sighed realizing he had scared her. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so gruff on you. You never really get to pull them out anyway.”

“Her powers are probably uncontrollable too. If going by how Crowley had her chained up and the bruises.” John said as he walked into the bunker.

“John!” Castiel said smiling. She quickly went over to the man and hugged him.

John laughed softly and hugged her back. “How are you doing?” he asked.

“I'm okay but I keep... knocking things over with my wings. I froze my room last night when I had a nightmare.” Castiel replied.

Bobby nodded.

John let out a soft sigh. “Is your room unfrozen now?” he asked.

The brunette girl nodded.

John smiled and ruffled her hair.

Castiel walked to where the glass had broke and began to pick it up. Once finished she threw it away.

“Come on and sit down with your wings out so I can brush them.” John said after getting a soft hair brush from the girl's room.

Castiel sat down at one of the kitchen stools and let her wings out. John then went to work brushing them.

\- - - - - - - - -

FOUR YEARS LATER

Castiel sunk to her knees, blood staining her front. Her eyes were wide with terror as she stared at the mess in front of her.

Copper liquid was staining the floor from its owner, Mary Winchester. She was dead, that much Castiel knew.

Castiel knew she had failed to protect Mary.

At least the man, no the creature that had killed her was dead. Castiel had been able to summon enough energy to kill him.

After a moment, Castiel staggered to her feet and stumbled out of the room to the two brother’s room. Dean's eyes were instantly on her as she walked into the room.

“Cassie?” Dean whispered as he watched her pick up Sam from his cradle and walked over to the bed.

Castiel held Sam in one arm and pulled Dean close with the other. “Things will... Everything, will be okay. Your dad is coming... he'll know something... is wrong... and come.” she whispered hoarsely.

Sure enough to her words no more then thirty minutes had passed when Castiel heard the sounds of a car door being swung open and slammed shut twice and double boot steps come up the front stairs.

“Mary! Cas! Where are you?!” came John's shout from down stairs.

Castiel didn't move nor did she speak, she just tightened her grip on both of the boys in her lap, her face wet with blood red tears.

That was how Bobby found her, curled up around both brothers protectively as if shielding them with her body.

Castiel could hear John choking on his breath as he found his wife dead in a pool of blood.

Castiel lifted her head a while later, feeling a hand brush her bangs from her face. Bleary blue eyes could only make out the blurred vision of Bobby and then John, as he stepped into the room. She whimpered as if in pain. “I'm... I.” her voice shook. “I'm so sorry!” She then fell into a turbulent of tears and soon sobs, her still small frame shaking.

John sat down on Dean's bed, his hands shaking. He pulled Castiel, who still held Sam into his lap and pulled Dean into a tight hug at his side, bowing his head, mourning for the loss of his wife.

“We'll find who did this.” said Bobby, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

“There... There is no need to.” Castiel said after taking a deep breath. “I... I killed... I killed him... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fail... I... I.” she shook.

John tightened his grip. “You didn't fail. You kept the boys safe. I'm sorry we weren't here earlier.” he whispered to her then placed a gentle kiss to her sweaty forehead.

Bobby too, then sat down on the bed. “You killed him, Castiel. You killed who hurt her and protected these two, its all we could ask for.” he said, patting her knee before just letting his hand stay there in comfort.

“Come to the bunker, John. It's safer for all you there then here.” Bobby said to John.

John shifted and was about to decline when Castiel looked at him pleadingly, wanting him and his children to go there. It would be safer indeed. John sighed. “Okay. We'll go.”


End file.
